


Kisses in the Summer Rain

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, This is so much fluff idk what i'm doing anymore, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: A fluffy piece for the prompt "Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Kisses in the Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi again everyone,
> 
> I hope everyone is doing alright!! I'm back with another kiss prompt fill!! 
> 
> This was prompted by a friend who has not seen Schitt's Creek, but is a fellow writer so was willing to prompt me to try and help me solve my lil writer's block!
> 
> Thank you to my other lovely friend, who remains anonymous, for always reading over my work and talking through ideas with me!
> 
> To anyone who would like to prompt another of the Kiss Prompts or just any prompt, my twitter and tumblr are in the notes at the end of this work.
> 
> Enjoy!!

25\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

  
Ever since Patrick and David had moved into their cottage, they've developed a comfortable domestic routine. One of their favourite things to come out of this has been the weekly trips to the farmers market nearby. It's a relaxing time for both of them; walking hand in hand down to the park where the market is set up and picking out produce and other items they'll need for the week, and usually getting caught up in conversation with a couple of their vendors who work the market, before paying for their items and repeating the walk back home. It's a simple thing that David would've never paid any mind to before Patrick but now, with his husband of seven months tracing his thumb along the back of David's hand, there's nowhere else he'd rather be and he looks forward to these trips.

David comes out of the bathroom after finishing his skincare routine and quickly puts on some clothes for the day before heading downstairs to find his husband and some coffee. He makes his way to the kitchen and stops at the entryway to admire Patrick standing at the stove making pancakes. When the allure of wrapping his arms around him gets too strong, David makes his way into the kitchen and comes up behind Patrick, snaking his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. 

  
"Morning sunshine!" Patrick says brightly. "Gmorning honey." David replies and kisses Patrick on the cheek again. "Your coffee is on the counter over there. These will be ready in a sec." Patrick says and turns his head enough to place a tiny kiss on his husband's lips. "Thank you." David smiles and kisses him one more time before unwrapping his arms from around Patrick and making his way over to the table, grabbing his coffee on the way. 

A couple of minutes later, Patrick is making his way over to the table with two plates of pancakes. He sets one down in front of David and places a tiny kiss on the top of his head before moving to his own seat. They dress their pancakes with maple syrup, whipped cream, and cut up strawberries, then dig in.

"These are so good honey." David says, his head tipped back and eyes closed as he lets out a pleased little hum. "Thank you. You say that every time I make them." Patrick smirks. "That's because they're good every time you make them." David states. Patrick just smiles and steals a piece from David's plate. "Hey! You have a whole plate mister!" David says, his lips twisting up in the way that means he's trying to fight off a smile. "Oops. Guess I just wanted some of yours." Patrick says, a false look of innocence on his face. David shoots him an eye roll but there's no real heat behind it. He gets his revenge a few minutes later when Patrick pauses his eating to take a sip of tea and David slips his fork over and grabs two pieces of pancake from his plate. "Compensation." David smirks around the mouthful of pancake. Patrick laughs and reaches his thumb up to wipe at the blueberry and syrup at the corner of his husband's lips. "You've got a little something..." He smirks and lets out a joyous laugh and David playfully nips at the pad of his thumb.

They finish their breakfast and do the dishes quickly, then grab their things and head out the door, ready to walk to the farmer's market. Patrick wraps his arm around David's waist and slips his hand into the back pocket of his tight, black jeans. "Um what do you think you're doing?" David smirks. "Walking to the farmer's market with my husband." Patrick says, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

'So that's the kind of playful mood he's in today...okay then.' David thinks as he wraps his own arm around Patrick and squeezes him in closer. The walk pressed into each other's sides all the way to the market. When they reach the entrance, Patrick removes his hand from David's pocket and laces their fingers together instead, this is an all ages affair after all. 

They spend the better part of an hour walking hand in hand to various stands and picking out fresh produce and other local goodies that they will need for the week and make conversation with a few of their vendors. After saying goodbye to Domenica, a local beekeeper who supplies their honey, David and Patrick make their way back up the sidewalk to their cottage.

David let's out a contented sigh before leaning into his husband's side a bit more, just to be closer to him. "You okay, David?" Patrick asks, slipping his hand that was around David's waist under the hem of his sweater to touch the bare skin of the small of his back. "Mmhmm, more than okay. I love these farmer's market trips. Even back when I was living in New York, I would always ma-" David says but is cut off by a low rumble of thunder. 

They both direct their attention to the sky and take notice that some clouds have rolled in. "Shit. Think it'll hold off until we get home?" Patrick says hopefully. "I fucking hope so! My hair Patrick!" David says, looking around frantically as if that will fend off the impending rain. "C'mon David, if we hurry we might make it back!" Patrick says and takes David's hand in his again before speeding up the pace of their walk. 

The cottage appears in the distance as they hurriedly make their way towards it and then, as it's as if the sky opens up and rain begins pouring down. "Fuck!" David shouts and tries to cover his hair with his hand. "Come on!" Patrick says and takes off running faster, his hand still in David's dragging him along. David stumbles at first trying to catch up to his more athletic husband but his long legs make up for his lack of athleticism and soon they're both sprinting up their driveway and onto the front porch.

"God! I must look like a fucking drowned rat!" David whines and attempts to shake off some of the water that's accumulated on him from the rain. "You look beautiful as always, my love." Patrick smiles and lifts his hand to move back some wet hair stuck to his husband's forehead. "Hmm yup yes sure." David twists his lips to hide the smile. 

Patrick leans up and connects his lips with David's in a small kiss. They pull back a few seconds later, both men smiling. David leans in and pecks Patrick on the lips again before bringing his hand up and ruffling the little curls he's let grow out since the wedding. "You, on the other hand though, look very cute." David smirks and presses a succession of tiny kisses to Patricks lips and jaw.

Patrick leans cups David's face in his hands and pulls him down gently to connect their lips in a soft, yet slightly more heated kiss. When the kiss breaks, the both pull away just enough to heave deep breaths into their lungs. "I love you David." Patrick says and nips at David's bottom lip with a smirk. "I love you too." David whispers, voice high and breathy.

There's a small gust of wind and it causes David to shiver in his husband's arms and tuck his face into his neck more. "Come on, let's go inside baby. We can take a nice warm bath and then cuddle on the couch." Patrick says and places three quick, gentle kisses to the crown of David's head. "Mmm...that sounds nice, honey." David replies and snuggles further into his husband's embrace.

After a couple of minutes, Patrick leans back a bit to meet David's eyes. "Shall we?" He smiles. "Lead the way honey!" David replies softly, pressing his lips in quick succession to Patrick's for a few tiny pecks. Patrick reaches up and ruffles David's hair some more causing a squeak to escape David's lips as he tries to pull away. Patrick's arm is still tightly wound around his waist so he just pulls him in for a another, longer kiss and lets his hand play with the wet, curling strands of hair on his husband's head.

"Come on David, let's get inside." Patrick says softly as they pull apart from the kiss. They head into the house, leaving their shoes on the mat by the door to dry off, then quickly depositing their farmer's market purchases in the kitchen. The perishables get put in the fridge and the rest is left on the counter for after their bath. 

David takes Patrick by the hand and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom. "I'm going to light some candles and get the bathroom ready. Meet me in there when you're ready, okay baby?" Patrick says and rubs his hand along David's back as he walks by. "Yup. Just getting warm clothes ready." He replies. Both men finish their tasks and when David enters the bathroom the lights are off; the only light in the room from the small window and the candles. 

They both remove their dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket, then step into the shower to wash up before the bath. When they're both clean, David plugs the bathtub and they let it fill with water. Patrick eases himself down into the water first and David sits between his legs with his back against Patrick's chest and Patrick's arms around him. "S'nice honey." David slurs as he snuggles further into his husband's warm embrace. "Getting warmer baby?" Patrick asks, placing tiny kisses to the freckles on the back of David's shoulders and neck. "Mmhmm...nice and warm." David says sleepily. Patrick brings his hand up to card through David's hair as David dozes in and out of sleep against him.

When the water begins to cool off, Patrick wakes his husband slowly with a few kisses wherever he can reach and whispers of his name. "Mmm getting cold." David says, half asleep and half awake. "I know baby. Let's go dry off, put some warm clothes on, and cuddle." Patrick says. "Mkay." David replies. 

They both get out of the tub, dry off, and wrap their towels around their waists. "I'm gonna heat up some of the leftover mac and cheese for lunch." Patrick says as he kisses David before leaving him to do his hair and skincare routines. 

David finishes up his skincare regimen and tries his best to make his hair look somewhat like it usually does before slipping into the warm clothes he'd set out and heading downstairs to find his husband. "Perfect timing baby!" Patrick says with a smile as he plates their food, "there's a latte on the counter for you, extra cocoa powder, and here's your food." David takes the plate and picks up the mug before following Patrick to the living room. 

In the time he had been downstairs alone, Patrick had not only made them lunch and warm drinks, but he also set up a small blanket fort in front of the tv for them to cuddle in. They settle into comfortable positions to eat and see the tv: side by side with David snuggled into Patrick's side. Patrick hits play on he remote and the opening of Notting Hill begin playing. David let's out a tiny gasp. "God you're gonna make me cry!" David laughs wetly as they crawl into the fort. "I just love you and want to make you happy baby." Patrick says and kisses David's temple. David lifts his hand to cup Patrick's cheek and gently turn his face to him, their eyes meeting. "Patrick, you always make me happy. I love you." David says, his eyes wet with tears. "I love you." Patrick replies and kisses him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter (egoanesthesia) and tumblr (endingsenseless)!!
> 
> Remember to wear your masks and practice social distancing because there is still a pandemic going on and we should all be doing what we can to keep ourselves and others safe!! Black Lives Matter protests are still happening and the movement is far from over so make sure to share/donate (if possible)/sign petitions and do your part!! Also, a small personal note, August is SMA awareness month! SMA is a neuromuscular disability that causes loss of motor neurons and makes a person's muscles weaken over time. I have SMA Type 2 so this is a really important thing to me!! If you'd like some more info, feel free to contact me on either of my socials mentioned above or my Instagram (crisatconcerts)!!
> 
> With that long beast of a rant out of the way, I'll end by saying take care of yourself and others and thank you for reading!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
